


someday

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "even now?"
  "even now," yuuri agrees, taking viktor's hand into his own. threading their fingers together, he leaves their hands in the space between them on the bed. viktor runs his thumb over yuuri's. their rings, well-worn with time, glint with understated, quiet evidence of care. 
  still watching their hands, yuuri adds, "especially now."





	

"you are always surprising me," yuuri confesses. he doesn't mean to—or at least, doesn't mean for the words to find their way from his lips as a confession, only that they would find their way to victor, somehow.  yuuri opens his mouth, exhales. the bed creaks. he feels more than he hears victor shifting beside him, unsure if shifting sheets prelude to nearness or distance.

"do i?" then, quiet.

closing his eyes, yuuri can almost imagine the moonlight slipping beneath the brush of his eyelids, the weight of his thoughts.

he keeps his breathing even. victor feels very still; he thinks victor might be smiling. and yuuri can't know that for sure without opening his eyes again, but still. it's a nice thought, and a thought that doesn't leave, until yuuri realises he might be smiling, too.

"yuuri," victor says.

yuuri turns his head to follow victor's voice. then he opens his eyes: the barest distance away from his cheek, victor's fingers curve to trace the angle of yuuri's jaw, the heat of his fingertips reaching yuuri without touching his skin. as yuuri's eyes continue along the length of victor's arm, chasing up the slope of his shoulder and neck, yuuri realises he was right, after all—victor's smiling.

something in yuuri's chest unhinges, seeing victor's smile. it's not a bad feeling; yuuri thinks he could spend the rest of his life piecing himself apart and falling back together, watching victor smile.

"yeah," yuuri finally answers. "yeah, you do." 

victor hums, fingers bridging the distance to fully frame yuuri's cheek, yuuri's jaw. every place they touch feels warm. 

yuuri twists his head, just a little, to press his smile into victor's palm. victor smiles wider; it shifts his face into something even gentler, ever softer.

victor's voice doesn't change when he speaks, but his words sink smooth and slow into yuuri all the same:

"even now?"

"even now," yuuri agrees, taking viktor's hand into his own. threading their fingers together, he leaves their hands in the space between them on the bed. viktor runs his thumb over yuuri's. their rings, well-worn with time, glint with the understated evidence of care.

still watching their hands, yuuri adds, "especially now."

victor draws yuuri closer to him; the arm that wraps around yuuri moves slower than it might have, once. yuuri doesn't mind. he focuses instead on the easy magnetism moving them together, contentment bleeding its way into the moonlight painting their silhouettes. 

when victor's head tips downwards yuuri tilts his own upwards to meet him halfway. victor laughs into the kiss: a quiet, affectionate sound that's muffled slightly when yuuri swallows it down, letting it twine with the music of their breathing, this moment between them slowing into a bird cradled in the palm of yuuri's hand that sings of nothing but this, this, this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing, trying to love the things i write again! originally the end to an extended piece that wouldn't flow together so i left this as is.


End file.
